Sibling Love: A story of Finn and family
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Finn remembers his life before he joined the Storm Hawks. He remembers his step-sister Abigail and how badly she was treated, how badly they were BOTH treated. Will he try to find her again or will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling Love – A story of Finn and his Family**

"Get that thing away from me!" the girl yelled. The boy snickered, "Hold your horses sis. How can you be scared Abigail? It's just a baby." He started walking towards her, "I d-don't care," Abigail stuttered, "Just keep it away from me Finn." Finn sighed and stooped to place the thing on the ground, "It's just a cat. Jeez. Do you have to be such a drama queen?"

Abigail huffed and said snobbishly, "If you want to get your eyes scratched out by that cat then don't come running to me because all I will say was that I told you so." Finn grinned; it was just like Abigail to be that snobbish when it came to something she didn't like.

He watched her retreating back and swinging platinum blonde pony-tail. He bent again to pick up the silver tabby cat that lay at his feet and started walking towards the door of Lucy's – his stepmother – house. He left Ophera - the cat - in the laundry in his basket and walked through to the lounge where Abigail was curled up on the sofa with Moxxi, Finn's dog.

He sighed. In another three weeks or so, they would have to return Ophera to John, Abigail's Uncle. Abigail had been Lucy's daughter before she had become Finn's sister. His dad, Sam had married Lucy two months after they met so the kids didn't have enough time to get to know each other properly. But when they all moved in together, they got to know each other very well.

Finn learnt not to make Abigail mad because she took karate lessons and became a black-belt at thirteen. Abigail learnt not to gloat when she bested Finn at anything too, because he was a master prankster and could pull anything off. So they stayed out of each other's way and they lived side by side happily.

Looking at his step-sister now, Finn couldn't help but notice how young she looked when she was asleep. Curled up next to their German Sheppard, she looked miniscule. Finn felt a surge of protectiveness towards her petite frame and trusted Moxxi to guard Abigail with her life.

Just then the door flung open and in stomped Sam. By the look on his face, he had not had a good day at the Mechanics shop. It would be another hour or two before Lucy got home and if Sam saw Abigail asleep with the dog, then he would surely hit her. Finn slid in to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some tea. He flinched as Abigail suddenly screamed.

Running back in to the living room, he skidded to a halt beside his father's left elbow. In front of Sam crouched Abigail with a huge red hand print across her left thigh. Finn snagged his dad's arm and dragged him in to the kitchen and pushed him in to a chair. He filled a mug with hot water and added the tea bag out of the tin. He placed it in front of his father and left him alone.

Heading back to the lounge he heard something that sounded like crying. He reached the lounge and looked over to where Abigail had been to see a huge mound of fur in his way. Moxxi. Finn sighed in relief and skirted around the great animal. Abigail was leaning in to the soft fur of the dog with her eyes closed. When she heard Finn come to a stop in front of them, her sapphire eyes snapped open and were full of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn: Oh you had to make me do all the work in this chapter!

Me: *pointedly ignoring Finn and typing up story*

Finn: Uh hello? Ranting here?

*Abigail, Piper, Aerrow and Radarr walks in to the room*

Aerrow: What are you yelling about Finn?

Finn: *looks embarrassed* Oh... Uh. Nothing man.

Abigail and Piper: Don't lie Finn *break in to giggles for speaking at the same time*

Radarr: *looks confused*

Me: Right. Before this gets out of hand people... I do not own storm hawks but I do own...

Abigail: Me, my mum Lucy and Finn's dad Sam.

Piper: Don't forget Moxxi the dog, Ophera the cat and what's-his-name Abigail's uncle.

Me: Thanks girls. I also own Terra Everglade and the Everglade Protectors. Now...

Abigail, Piper and Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: This is chapter two for anyone who forgot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She mustn't have seen that it was Finn because she struck out at his face. Praising his lightning fast reflexes he snagged her wrist before it broke his nose, which it would have done because Abigail's aim was dead on. Abigail closed her eyes and her hand sagged in Finn's grip. She leant her head back against Moxxi and drifted to sleep. Finn could tell that she was exhausted so her gently picked her up and carried her to her room.

There he shifted her so she was in one arm and threw back the covers with the other. Then he laid her down with her head on the pillow and tucked her in. He left her room to the sound of an argument coming from the kitchen. The voices sounded like they belonged to his father and his step-mother. Finn groaned inwardly. That's all he needed. For Abigail to be sleeping and his parent's arguing.

He sauntered towards the kitchen door and walked in. He headed straight for the fridge shooting his father a killing glare, "If looks could kill _Sam_... I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now." Finn took a poppa juice out of the fridge and stomped to his room. After an hour or so, there was a soft knock at his door, "Come in Abby." She opened the door quietly and slid in to the boy's room.

She walked over to where Finn was sitting at his desk and slipped her arms around him for a hug which he returned, "Mum told me what happened with Sam." Abigail's voice was muffled by Finn's chest. Finn just hugged her tighter and then let her go.

He gripped her shoulders gently and looked in to her eyes that mirrored his own, "Do you want to talk about what happened? I mean you don't have to. I'm not trying to make you do things you don't want to. I just need to know." Abigail sighed.

She knew Finn was a good brother but she was certain that when or if he found out what she was really after from him, he was push her away like a noble person would to a homeless person. So she shook her head. Finn dropped his hands and sighed, "Alright. But I'm here if you want to talk." Abigail smiled. Of course he would be.

The secret that Abigail and her mother were hiding from the men could turn their lives upside down and inside out. It could be deadly...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Cliff-hanger! Don't kill me but I haven't really thought of a cool secret yet.

Finn: You'd better hurry up.

Me: *snaps pencil* Finn! Shut up! All through the damn uploading process, writing this story and before and after you've been nagging me about EVERYTHING!

Abigail: Please Finn for once in your life... shut up!

*Aerrow, Piper and Radarr are watching this amused*

Me: And you three stop grinning like Cheshire Cats!  
Aerrow: Like what Gem?

*Me clicks fingers and the Cheshire Cat appears grinning*

Aerrow: *screams* Ahh!

Piper: Aww how cute!

Radarr: *screeches*

Me: Rate and Review people. Chapter three is on its way as soon as I get Finn off my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Finn FINALLY got off my back and thought of a secret. Thanks a million to Piper and her sand cakes.

Piper: Aww it was nothing really...

Aerrow: Come off it Piper. Those sand cakes are the best. So is the person who makes them.

Piper: *Giggles* Aww thanks Aerrow. *Kisses Aerrow on the lips*

Me and Finn *who just walked in*: Ugh must you in front of me?

Piper and Aerrow: Sorry!

Me: *sigh* I do not own the Storm Hawks or anything associated with the actual show...

*Abigail enters room and cuts me off*

Abigail: But she does own me, my mum Lucy, my step-dad Sam, my uncle John, John's cat Ophera, Finn's dog Moxxi, Terra Everglade and the Everglade Protectors. *turns to me* Did I get it right?

Me: Everything. Dammit. Why don't you just be the writer and I'll be an OC. *groans*

Aerrow: Calm down Gemima. Oops. *hides behind Piper as I stand up slowly*

Me: What did I tell you about calling me that? It's Gemma or Gemz. Preferably the second option.

Piper: Ok. Before this gets out of hand on with the story.

Me: Hey! That's my line.

Piper: Well your too busy thinking of ways to kill Aerrow.

Me: Yeah well. What Piper said before... on with chapter 3 of Sibling Love.

As Abigail left the room her shoulders sagged. Even though she just slept for God knows how long, she still felt drained and tired. Finn may be just trying to help her but she couldn't help but think that there was something else behind that worry.

Her secret. Something that could never be shared between anyone. The reason her mum married Sam? Her real dad, Jackson, her mum just got tired with and disposed of him. She was just using Sam as a toy.

As she walked down the hall to her room, Abigail saw something sticking out under the door of the study. Picking it up she saw that it was a diary. Her mother's. She didn't put it down.

She ran back to her room and locked her door. What she read was horrifying (A/N – Making a sequel called 'What Abigail Read' when I've finished this chapter with what the diary said. Warning: It will be rated M or MA if I can.) and disturbing.

She hid the book in the only draw of her desk that would lock when she heard a knock on her white wooden door and her mother's voice, "Abigail?" Abigail breathed in and out deeply before answering, "Yes mum?" Lucy opened the door and popped her head in, "Oh you haven't seen my diary anywhere have you?" Abigail opened her mouth to say yes but it came out as a, "No mum. Sorry."

Inwardly she was cursing herself for being so stupid as to nearly tell her mother that _she _had it. Lucy sighed, "Oh well. Thank you anyway." She closed the door and left. Abigail breathed a light sigh of relief and flopped back down on to the bed sheets with a huff.

As Abigail drifted off to sleep dreams starting haunting her about her secret...

When Abigail woke the next morning, she saw that the sheets were soaked in blood and sweat. It wasn't her own blood but it was her sweat. _What happened? _She thought. At the end of her bed was a mangled corpse. It looked like a cat. _Oh god. I killed Ophera! _But it wasn't Ophera because just then, through the open door slunk Ophera himself.

"_Meow!"_ He called. Abigail patted the pillow next to her and the cat willingly jumped up on the bed. _Huh. Finn was right. What's there to be afraid of about a cat?_ Ophera purred and rubbed his head against Abigail's arm. She scratched his head and listened to him some more before hopping off the bed and going for the shower.

Abigail was still thinking about her secret. She couldn't tell Finn what she really was. Opening the door to the bathroom she caught Finn gelling his hair and washing his teeth with nothing but his pyjama bottoms on. Abigail grinned sheepishly and started to turn away. She heard Finn spit in to the sink and call out to her, "Abby. Wait. I'm almost finished. I've had a shower."

Abigail turned back and went to sit on the toilet (Finn: with the lid down? Me: Obviously dork) and Ophera jumped up on to her lap. Finn looked at the pair in the mirror, "I thought you were scared of cats?" Abigail shook her head, "Not anymore."

Finn continued to gel his hair, "What are you thinking about Abs? You look far away." Abigail mentally shook herself, "Oh nothing. Just that I'm a vampire teenager that's bent on vengeance against the person who destroyed our village. Oops."

Finn stopped gelling, Abigail slapped her hand over her mouth and Ophera leapt from his resting place. Finn turned around to face Abigail with his hands still in his hair, "What did you say?" Abigail felt tears welling up in her eyes and she removed her hand, "I'm a vampire teenager who wants revenge from the person who destroyed my home." Finn removed his hands from his hair and breathed slowly, "I think we seriously need to talk about this."

Me: Ooo. Cliffy! Sorry it's so damn short. I just want the suspense for the next chapter...

Finn: Oh man! That was intense. I seriously didn't believe her. Until she said it again that is...

Piper: You really do think up some twisted secrets Gemz.

Me: *in a Scottish accent* Aye. Tha' be true. Still, ye need a littl' twist here an' there. Wouldn't ye agree? Ye of littl' faith need a littl' scrub up fo' the supernatural stuff.

Abigail: What's with the Irish accent Gemz?

Me: Irish? Are ye deaf wumman? *normal voice* It's Scottish not Irish Abby.

Abigail: Oh then how are we gonna get out of this maze of a house?

Piper: By following me. It is MY house.

Me: *Scottish voice* Ach, well, it'll be a wee easy trip then, won't it?

Piper: Cheeky thing!

Me: *grins mischievously* Rate an' Review laddies and lasses.


End file.
